legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beatrice Bergamot
Beatrice Bergamot, born Beatrice Benevolence Baker, is a supporting character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel storyline LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, and the secondary antagonist LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes after being taking over by the Mask of Astaroth. Beatrice is a metamorphic magician who can morph into any kind of animals like she always wanted, from a beast to an insect. Her favorite transformation is a large butterfly humanoud. She is an orphan who was raised by Harold Harrison, the "Persian", and became a major member in the Merry Melody circus led by Helene Hawthorn. She is the best friend to Bubbly Begonia and both a frienemy and a rival to Alfonso Aloe. Due to her metamorphic abilities, Beatrice is known as the Beautiful Beast or Beast the Beauty in the circus, showing a firm reason the Merry Melody Circus requires a minimum number of animals to avoid accusation of animal abuse. She is also able to communicate with any kinds of animals, insects included, making her one of the most capable member of the Order of Flourish, since such an ability of hers had helped her friends a lot whenever they met a beast. Being one of the closest and kindest companions of Helene, Beatrice is also the one who convinced Lord Helio to take care of Albert Apple, even after he was accused and remolded by Moloch's cultists, becoming a wild-tempered werewolf as a result, since Albert never wished to become a werewolf. As a result of this, she and Albert, Selina and Helene all remained in good terms. ''Overview Design and Appearance First Appearance Second Appearance Name Beatrice Beatrice (/ˈbiː(ə)trɪs/; Italian: beaˈtriːtʃe) is a name derived from the French name Béatrice, which came from the Latin Beatrix, which means "she who makes happiness". Beatrice is the Italian language variant. The French form is Béatrice, and the Spanish and Portuguese form is Beatriz. The popularity of the name spread because of Dante Alighieri's poetry about the Florentine woman Beatrice Portinari. Dante presents Beatrice as being worthy of speaking for God, making her a holy individual. The name is rising in popularity in the United Kingdom. It is also gaining popularity in the United States, where it ranked as the 691st most popular name for baby girls born in 2012. In 2009, it was the 45th most common baby name for girls born in Romania. Bergamot The name "Bergamot" came from "bergamot orange" (''Citrus bergamia), which is a fragrant citrus fruit the size of an orange, with a yellow or green color similar to a lime, depending on ripeness. Genetic research into the ancestral origins of extant citrus cultivars found bergamot orange to be a probable hybrid of lemon and bitter orange. Extracts have been used to scent food, perfumes, and cosmetics. Use on the skin can increase photosensitivity, resulting in greater damage from sun exposure. Citrus bergamia is a small tree that blossoms during the winter. The juice tastes less sour than lemon, but more bitter than grapefruit. The word bergamot is etymologically derived from the Italian word "bergamotto", ultimately of Turkish origin: bey armudu or bey armut ("prince's pear" or "prince of pears"). ''Logo Data * 'Name': Beatrice Benevolence Baker (Beatrice Bergamot)'' *''Nationality: American'' *''Gender: Female '' *''Classification: Metamorphosis User, Merry Melody member, Agent in the Order of Flourish, Entomologist, Witch, Trickster, Shape-Shifter'' *''Age: 24-26 in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow, 27-30 in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown, 47 in LOTM: Sword of Kings'' *''Powers and Abilities: Transformation into a Moonlight Butterfly, command over insect army (butterfly), animal transformation, knowledge of every kind of animal language, knowledge over art, Humanoid Butterfly Form, Toxic Powders, Use over blades like katana and sword, singing, drama, Entomology, Martial Arts, immune over heavy rain, waterproof, time acceleration (with Grand Grimoire), Butterfly Physiology'' *''Weaknesses: Fear over lonliness, fear of losing all of her friends, as well as her fierce protectiveness towards her own companions which would probably risk her own life'' *''Destructive Capacity: City Levil +AAA, can destroy a town as large as Mexico City'' *''Range: Island level +AAA, can wipe enemies with his blades from 900 kilometers away '' *''Speed: Massively AL+ (can be compared to a jet flying at super sonic speed).'' *''Durability: Building level E, mildly more fragile than oridinary human to strong attack due to her butterfly phisyology'' *''Strength: Class 30, Near to normal human strength'' *''Stamina: Class 400, better than ordinary human'' *''Standard Equipment: '' *''Intelligence: Impressively intellegent, able to make strategies in darkest hour'' *''Summary: Circuse Animal Trainer; Entomologist'' *''IQ: 1,000+'' *''Notable Attacks/Techniques:'' **''- Moonlight Wings: '' ''Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality ''.]]Usually, Beatrice is shown to be a kind, reasonable, calm and calculated person, being sweet to her companions and sees her circus but she often exhibits disturbing and ruthless personality towards her enemies, showing a disdain over betryal and calls her friends, friendsinside and outside the entire Merry Melody circus, as well as herself, as "One of Us". She is also fiercely loyal towards Helene Hawthorn, and is one of the few sane people in the entire Order of Flourish, particularly during ''Harvest Saga. She not only joined the Team Witness to clear Ichabod's name, but also joined La Nueva Familia de Arzonia to save the world. Deep down, Beatrice is also a nature lover as well as a strict vegetarian, having a liking of eating vegetables and fruits. She also had a hobby of keeping diary and notes over whatever she saw, especially related to the nature itself. Beatrice always stays curious across the story, making her always sees the slight change and deduced to its consequence, which was often very horrific as a matter of time. Her motif was related to butterfly, and her ability to discover slight flaw could be related to the famous idea of Butterfly Effect. Beatrice hates snobs intensely and was always favors frugal lifestyle. She showed an eccentric side that even with heavy downpour, she refused to take umbrella and revealed she would never soaked in rain, showing an extended power of butterfly's resistence against rain. However, she still had a fear of drowning in a flood, knowing her water-proof ability still had its limits. .]]Aside from her kind and loving side, Beatrice's bond with her best friends was also a vital part inside her own personality. Given that she was the first Merry Melody member after Helene to be adopted by the Persian, Beatrice served as one of Helene's second-in-commands alongside Alfonso Aloe and Bubbly Begonia. She took on as the group's "big sister" and took part in taking care of them. She was often offended when Bubbly accidentally called her "senile" or "old" due to a slip of tongue, but still she forgave her after that. She also shows a bitter rivalry and frienemy-ship towards Alfonso, often clashing her idea with him. However, Beatrice was not with a dark side, as she was deeply feared by her own reputations broke apart because of even the slightiest mistake. She was afraid of losing her friends and adoptive siblings, as they were everything she had, so she was fiercely protective towards all of them, even Alfonso. This proved to be another weakness underneath its strong facade. Upon being affected by The Blackness in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes, Beatrice was corrupted by the Mask of Astaroth, who possessed Beatrice after exploiting such a side. The Mask broke the mind of Beatrice and made her drenched with despair by forcing her to kill her companions. After being driven insane, Beatrice finally succubbed to the Mask's control and became an insane enforcer of the Astaroth Empire. .|340px]]In addition, Beatrice once showed an intense hatred towards all Zodiac Demons because she believed their presence in the Feast of Apollo took away her family, as her parents were among the Salem Witches' Descenants that had Zodiac Demons formed from their body, killing them in the process. However, upon seeing Gladius Grapefruit's tendency of using the Stone of Wisdom, Beatrice (among others presented at the scene) started to doubt the Order's true intention. She also learned that some of the Order of Flourish members had already betrayed their oath and became allies of the United Kingdom of America and the Shadow Warriors long ago, shaking her faith in the Order. After the capture of Baccarat Blueberry, the intensity between the Witnesses and the Order of Flourish only cemented further, and the things gone worse for the Witnesses due to Dark Arzonia's further machination. Beatrice and the Merry Melody firmly stayed loyal to Ichabod Crane, while seeking out the possible contrary and then the disturbing truth of the Feast. After the truth being discovered, Beatrice began to doubt the words of Lord Helio and eventually renounced her loyalty to him, which led her to discover that the Zodiac Demons and the Order of Flourish members actually shared the same origin, thus being two sides of a same coin. This later motivated her into exposing the darkest secret of the Order, and defeating both Lord Helio and Phyllis Peach to end the terror once and for all. to harm her friends.|340px|left]]The bond between her and her circus friends were so strong, that she eventually broke free from the Mask of Astaroth and regained her humanity in both LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes and LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. In the former case, Beatrice managed to sacrifice herself and bought time for Future Maria and Future Selina Strawberry to finish the Mask off. In the latter case, because of her continuous persistence, Beatrice even managed to gain control over the Mask and gained free will to control her own Blackness inside her, as the Mask was merely made of a segment of Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's memory in his brief travel of the Astaroth Hell, so it was much weaker. As Sorensen didn't copy the Mask's full power, Beatrice managed to overpower it and the corrupting influence from Agent Abracadabra with her free will, along with her wish to protect all of her friends, giving a chance to be cleansed and returned to human form after the reborn Future Maria defeated her once more, this time sparing her after Beatrice was purified. Overall, Beatrice is a loyal, kind and honest person in spite of her dark side and her weakness. During the further quest of the Order of Flourish, even after the Period of Tribulations was over, she stayed loyal and kind towards her subordinates with Astaroth Hell being erased, thanks to Katarina Couteau defeating Ara Astaroth. She became one of the most memorable members of the Order of Flourish because of her kind traits. ''Works Books Enchanged Weapons Artifacts of the Past Goals Theme Song Quotes Quotes about Beatrice Voice Gallery E5c266b356f1bd8523cb2f173ec7c8da51639cf5.png@1320w 2240h.webp.jpg 32d10c4621d65baa814138b8fbccb788986f390f.png@1320w_1864h.webp.jpg A5c1c12d2328286357d41bf558c8a1ec3442ede3.png@1320w_1916h.webp.jpg 20170717015633707.jpg Ff4d4a754c01dd42f9f9e4829fb5725ed65c337f.png@1006w_1288h.webp.jpg 20170717015633450.jpg 20170717015634820.jpg 20170717015634808.png Acb689e9764294ba897a0f9efaf952952aeb43ae.jpg 2cc67f2239d213ae771bfe2e500c13380f26ad3d.png@1248w 1600h.webp.jpg 5bbd4c9708da90988e862148a7db834445d41eb8.png@1320w 1918h.webp.jpg 8d0b6458c18f9de601d9a4266469a37716b8fbbc.png@1320w 1764h.webp.jpg 0baf20adb22c85204a9e0e53a9d480d865050ba8.png@1320w 1866h.webp.jpg 415d4b272d0c697474444bd6765ac56bba07539f.jpg@1320w_742h.webp.jpg Trivia *Beatrice is revealed to be a vegan, which is a stricter kind of vegetarian who avoids eating eggs, drinking milk or having cheese or animal butter. *Upon the design of the Mask of Astaroth, it was originally scripted that Beatrice willingly became the Mask of Astaroth and showed little to no remorse over her treachery or crimes. However, in the new script, it was shown that Beatrice became the Mask of Astaroth due to an even more sympathetic reason, and her act was never out of her pure free will, making her more sympathetic. In addition, the mask itself became the true culprit once its ability to possess humanity was revealed, making Beatrice more like a victim. **In addition, instead of being merely killed by Selina and Future Maria like that in the old stories, Beatrice also took part in the Mask's ultimate destruction by dragging it back into the nothingless when hit by Maria's finishing attack, before expressing her remorse over what she had done and believed it was better to be killed than becoming a Black Demon. In the original story, she just spite Selina before her death. **Because the Mask was made of the memory of Phyllis Peach and the Blackness, Beatrice became the ''de facto final victim of La Gloton. However, this was nullified after Katarina Couteau defeated Ara and put an end to Astaroth Hell. *The Mask of Astaroth in LOTM: Star Spangled Crown should be treated as a different individual from her original counterpart in LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes since it was made from the memory of Astaroth Hell contained in Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince's crystal instead of Ara Astaroth's direct influence. As a result, the LOTM: SSC version of the Mask retained more personality and sense of justice from the original Beatrice, thus is less evil than that in Astaroth Empire. **This was different from the reborn Future Maria, who was the same Future Maria in LOTM: SSC, because Future Maria was born completely from the distress and pain of Maria Arzonia herself rather than being partialy influenced by the Blackness. *Beatrice is often accompanied by a school of blue butterflies when she was around. This actually serves as an allusion to a poem named Blue-Butterfly Day written by Robert Frost. It is blue-butterfly day here in spring, And with these sky-flakes down in flurry on flurry There is more unmixed color on the wing Than flowers will show for days unless they hurry. But these are flowers that fly and all but sing: And now from having ridden out desire They lie closed over in the wind and cling Where wheels have freshly sliced the April mire. * Chronologically, Beatrice is the first major Merry Melody member ever be recruited and is one of Helene's best friends in Merry Melody. *Like other members of Merry Melody, Beatrice never actually existed in the old script. Her role was originally improvised to provide a genuiue idenity to the Mask of Astaroth. However, in the new script, Beatrice had made her apperance in the main story and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior as one of the most important supporting characters in the story. *Beatrice is the second animal-morpher introduced after Albert Apple. However, unlike Albert who is a werewolf, Beatrice is a human to begin with. *Beatrice's code name of "Chi" is actually based on Greek alphabet Chi (X) which was pronounced like "Kai". Her birthday was September 13th, and her Mask of Astaroth form died on the beach after reduced into bone dusts. All of those were allusions to Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa in Kamen Rider 555 (Faiz), whose transform dial number was 9-1-3 (the origin of "September 13th, the Kaixa Day" meme) and ended up killed and reduced to ashes on a beach (the origin of the infamous "Rest in Beach" gag). **The antagonistic role of Beatrice was partially based on Kusaka but was on a lighter term. ''Inspirations Real-Life inspirations Empress Elisabeth of Austria Elisabeth of Bavaria (24 December 1837 – 10 September 1898) was Empress of Austria and Queen of Hungary by marriage to Emperor Franz Joseph I. Elisabeth was born into the royal Bavaria house of Wittelsbach. Nicknamed Sisi, she enjoyed an informal upbringing before marrying Emperor Franz Joseph I at the age of sixteen. The marriage thrust her into the much more formal Habsburg court life, for which she was unprepared and which she found uncongenial. Early in the marriage she was at odds with her mother-in-law, Archduchess Sophie, who took over the rearing of Elisabeth's daughters, one of whom, Sophie, died in infancy. The birth of the heir apparent, Crown Prince Rudolf, improved her standing at court, but her health suffered under the strain, and she would often visit Hungary for its more relaxed environment. She came to develop a deep kinship with Hungary, and helped to bring about the dual monarchy of Austria–Hungary in 1867. The death of her only son and his mistress Mary Vetsera, in a murder–suicide at his hunting lodge at Mayerling in 1889 was a blow from which Elisabeth never recovered. She withdrew from court duties and travelled widely, unaccompanied by her family. In 1890, she had a palace built on the Greek Island of Corfu that she visited often. The palace Achilleion, featuring an elaborate mythological motif, served as a refuge. She was obsessively concerned with maintaining her youthful figure and beauty, which were already legendary during her life. While travelling in Geneva in 1898, she was mortally wounded by an Italian anarchist named Luigi Lucheni. Elisabeth was the longest serving Empress of Austria at 44 years. Kofi Annan Kofi Atta Annan (/ˈkoʊfi ˈænæn/; 8 April 1938 – 18 August 2018) was a Ghanaian diplomat who served as the seventh Secretary-General of the United Nations from January 1997 to December 2006. Annan and the UN were the co-recipients of the 2001 Nobel Peace Prize. He was the founder and chairman of the Kofi Annan Foundation, as well as chairman of The Elders, an international organization founded by Nelson Mandela. Annan studied economics at Macalester College, international relations at the Graduate Institute Geneva, and management at MIT. Annan joined the UN in 1962, working for the World Health Organization's Geneva office. He went on to work in several capacities at the UN Headquarters including serving as the Under-Secretary-General for peacekeeping between March 1992 and December 1996. He was appointed the Secretary-General on 13 December 1996 by the Security Council, and later confirmed by the General Assembly, making him the first office holder to be elected from the UN staff itself. He was re-elected for a second term in 2001, and was succeeded as Secretary-General by Ban Ki-moon on 1 January 2007. As the Secretary-General, Annan reformed the UN bureaucracy; worked to combat HIV/AIDS, especially in Africa; and launched the UN Global Compact. He was criticized for not expanding the Security Council and faced calls for resignation after an investigation into the Oil-for-Food Programme, but was largely exonerated of personal corruption. After the end of his term as UN Secretary-General, he founded the Kofi Annan Foundation in 2007 to work on international development. In 2012, Annan was the UN–Arab League Joint Special Representative for Syria, to help find a resolution to the ongoing conflict there. Annan quit after becoming frustrated with the UN's lack of progress with regards to conflict resolution. In September 2016, Annan was appointed to lead a UN commission to investigate the Rohingya crisis. Fictional inspirations Yukio Oikawa Yukio Oikawa was the secondary antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02. He's the 2nd human antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02 (the 1st one being the Digimon Emperor). Though he didn't make an appearance in the 1st Digimon season, in the 2nd season his backstory was told. He was a lonely child but eventually befriended Cody's father, Hiroki Hida now passed. Oikwawa and his friend always wanted to go to the Digital World, but it seemed to be impossible. Oikawa was present in Tokyo Harbor when the DigiDestined defeated Myotismon. He saw the Digital World in the sky and the DigiDestined returning to the Digital World. He had held up a framed picture of Hiroki to the sky, crying that he wanted Hiroki to see their dream realized. In his moment of grief and weakness, Oikawa was soon possessed by the disembodied spirit of Myotismon after it promised to make his wish to go to the Digital World come true. Following the possession, he became even darker in demeanor, his skin became sallow and his obsession with the Digital World grew increasingly unhealthy. Despite not being consciously aware of the evil entity he was hosting in his body and influencing his actions, Oikawa gained from Myotismon the idea and knowledge of how to create Digimon to serve him. Combining data with his own DNA, Arukenimon and Mummymon were created with the purpose of doing his bidding and in some way sending a part of himself to the Digital World. But while they could travel to the Digital World, he still could not, and seeing his creations freely wandering the Digital World only made him yearn to be there even more. He soon came to the conclusion that he would have to weaken the boundaries between the worlds to accomplish this. When he saw Ken Ichijouji at the funeral of the boy's older brother and sensed the Dark Spore residing in his neck, he manipulated Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor. Charlotte Pudding Charlotte Pudding is a character from the anime and manga series One Piece. She is the 35th daughter and one of Charlotte Linlin's favorite daughters and was arranged by her mother and Vinsmoke Judge to marry the Straw Hat's cook and Judge's estranged son, Vinsmoke Sanji. However, she later revealed she never want to marry Sanji. Instead, she and her mother, Big Mom made a plot to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family. As a child, Pudding was abused and ridiculed because of her third eye. Under her mother's rule, she decided to cover her eye with her hair, which escalated to hiding more aspects of herself. Linlin's tyranny made Pudding feel like her mother's puppet, and she was unable to go against her orders, despite internally resenting her. In truth, Pudding is very timid, sensitive, and frightful, which she flawlessly hid with her superior acting skills. She actually possesses a strong inferiority complex concerning her third eye, planted by the mocking of children during her youth, and her own mother's tactless and mean comments. When Sanji became the first person in her life to say anything nice about her third eye, Pudding became emotional and even broke down in genuine tears, showing her true personality and preventing her from following her mother's instructions to kill Sanji. Although she attempted to kill Sanji (even after he saved her life) while admitting about her true nature and that she had deceived him, Sanji surmised that Pudding was deceiving herself as much as she was deceiving others. Having been touched by Sanji's kindness, Pudding developed a genuine romantic fixation on Sanji and an 'erratic personality disorder' centered around him, which can best be described as an extreme form of tsundere. Her moods rapidly switches between her dishonest 'tsun' half, in which she openly and seemingly happily scorns Sanji (and those associated with him), to her loving 'dere' half, where she would blush and act affectionately towards him. This dichotomy of emotions confuses even Pudding, as she wonders aloud why she behaves the way she does after her emotions take hold. Whenever she watches Sanji do something incredible, Pudding blushes heavily, even getting a nosebleed herself as seen when witnessing Sanji kick her brother Oven aside. She even has developed a genuine care for Sanji's interests, as she showed concern for Luffy after hearing about his fight with Charlotte Katakuri and for Chiffon when Oven threatened her life. Thanks to her acting skills, Pudding created a mask of a vicious and cruel person. As part of her mother's plan to assassinate the entire Vinsmoke Family, Pudding deceived Sanji into believing she loved him, taking advantage of his attraction towards her as well as his own vulnerable state of mind (caused by her family taking his friends and Zeff hostage). She also successfully deceived the Straw Hats who had come to retrieve Sanji, convincing them that she would release Sanji from their arranged marriage and help them reunite with him. As part of her act, she also mocks and insults her enemies, and will simply ignore efforts to insult her back. She showed a great degree of sadism as she enjoys torturing her opponents with the horrific truth as soon as she believes she can get away with it, which is made easier by her ability to manipulate memories. Believing people would hate her, Pudding often reveals her third eye when playing this character. Pudding seems to find her image and popularity as a "good girl" important and wishes to keep it up. She is willing to put a lot of effort into erasing and manipulating everyone's memories to keep them from finding out her evil personality, although she wishes there was a simpler way with less work. As part of her act, Pudding appears to be a misandrist and shallow girl, with a low opinion on men, believing they are easily duped by her crocodile tears, and held Sanji's love-filled confession in low regard, treating it as though it was a joke. Pudding also vocally expressed her disgust at Sanji's swollen face, degrading it as ugly and unlovable, and considers him unworthy of being a proper prince.20 She also does not like perverted behavior being directed towards her by people she does not care for, as she becomes filled with rage and disgust when Sanji has a nosebleed after she pretends to entice him, to the point where she is overwhelmed with a stronger urge to kill him. Away from her family, Pudding shows another personality, more closely resembling to her true self. When Pudding was first introduced, she appeared to be a benevolent and kind girl to others. She seemed to have truly loved Sanji and wanted to marry him, but understood his wishes of wanting to return to his crew, and was even willing to help his crewmates rescue him. Upon realizing he was already imprisoned by Big Mom's shackles and having no one left to rely on, she swore that she would not let the marriage be hell for him. This kind personality is often used to lure her victims into trusting her. Due to her actions and intentions, she is a major antagonist of the Whole Cake Island Arc. This changes after she genuinely falls in love with Sanji and tries to save him and his crew from her mother's wrath. Homura Akemi Homura Akemi is one of the main characters in Puella Magi Madoka Magica. She is first seen by Madoka in a dream of her fighting a monster in a desolate landscape of skyscrapers. The day after the dream, Homura has transferred to Madoka's school where she gives her ominous warnings. Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode 4 that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempting to injure the cat-like creature. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, clumsy and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows her the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka Miki, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Her cold nature is from her determination to save Madoka after having failed in her mission to prevent Madoka from becoming a magical girl countless times. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka. Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron Kaito Kumon, also known as Kamen Rider Baron, is one of the main characters of Kamen Rider Gaim and later became the main antagonist of Forbidden Fruit Saga. The original leader of Team Baron, Kaito serves as an anti-heroic rival and occasional ally to Kouta Kazuraba throughout the series up until the final arc, where he eats a fruit of Helheim and transforms into an Overlord Inves known as Lord Baron to accomplish his goal of creating a world where the strong do not oppress the weak. Outwardly cold and ruthless, Kaito believes firmly in the doctrine of "the survival of the fittest" in that the weak are nothing but prey for the strong. Ironically, he views himself not as one of the strong but actually as one of the weak and that it's imperative for the weak to obtain power to prevent oneself from being preyed upon and abused. This attitude was born when the Yggdrasill Corporation shut down his father's construction company as part of their efforts to gain control over the city, This leads Kaito to hold a grudge against them and desiring the power to get back at them, as well as realize Ryoma was the mastermind behind all recent events which angers him more. Though he hates cruelty and those who abuse their power, Kaito also believes that compassion holds one back from obtaining the strength necessary to protect oneself; essentially dooming oneself no matter what stance a person takes and creating a never ending cycle of wrath and violence. Thus, after becoming an Over Lord Inves, Kaito plans to break the cycle by taking the Forbidden Fruit and remake the world into one where the weak will never be trampled by replacing mankind with a new form of life that will not seek power to oppress, believing that "rage" is power, this fears/worries Kouta that Kaito may end up like Demushu, after hearing the first seen Over Lord declaring that he took pleasure in destroying weaklings, including innocent people. Kouta tried to warn Kaito many times what he could become, but to no avail. Upon his defeat and before dying peacefully, he realized the ambition he sought is nothing more than an empty pipe dream, and finally understood what makes humanity strong. Navigation'' Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Shape Shifters Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Pawns Category:Arzonia Family Category:Salem Descendants Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Witches Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fallen Hero Category:LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Saved Souls Category:Possesed Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Triggers Hell Category:Zodiac Demons Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Moloch Allies Category:Traitors Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Atoners Category:Magic Users Category:Magicians Category:Good Counterparts Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Ara Astaroth's Espadas/Allies Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Suicidal Characters Category:Flyers Category:Elementals Category:Clowns Category:Animal Lover Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Sadists Category:Funniest Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Murderers Category:Abuse Victims Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Vampires Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Demon Category:Anti Villains Category:Type I Anti Villains Category:Blackness Adepts Category:Insectoid Characters Category:Characters who have Died with Honor Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Croatoan Spawn